The histology and imaging core will provide essential services to the three projects that make up this program project grant. Specifically, it will section spinal cord specimens, store sections, perform routine immunohistological stains, perform routine tracing, histological stains and establish new protocols where needed. The Core will provide for the skills and equipment necessary to perform imaging and complex stereological counts and confocal analysis of transplants in the spinal cord. This equipment is expensive and highly specialized, thus making such a shared arrangement more practical. Dr. Dan Peterson will serve as a consultant in the operation of this core, thereby adding considerable expertise pertaining to confocal and sterology applications;he will also help with the interpretation of spinal cord transplants. The experiments carried out within the program project could not be done efficiently without the services of the Histology and Immunology Core (Core B).